vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
/v/idya Wrestling Entertainment Wiki
/v/WE is on Mondays and Thursdays at 8pm GMT +1 Welcome to the /v/idya Wrestling Entertainment website! * Stream link to watch '''/v/WE: http://w11.zetaboards.com/Team_Swift_Streaman/pages/stream/ . : – On the night of J anuary 28th, 2012, /v/WE had a record high of '''1260 viewers. :** Please visit : THIS PAGE RIGHT HERE to input any suggestions for /v/WE! - Swift ** The /v/WE wholeheartedly gives thanks to those whose CAWs (Created Wrestlers) are being used on the roster. Thanks for your uploads! Your CAWs are being used to their fullest potential right here in the /v/WE. 'What you should do:' #Take a look at the /v/WE Roster by clicking here! #''"What exactly is the '/v/WE'"?'' Click here to learn more. #Learn about the art of "Educated Feet ". #Edit any pages that need fixin', keeping the wiki fresh and updated with the events that go on in the /v/WE. *'URGENT. PLEASE READ : EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:' <--------- Please read image. I was sent a message today by a Wikia Staff Member saying to remove the "n-word" (Ni**er) from all places where it is found. This also applies to the word "fag", though I haven't encountered it here yet. The MAIN FOCUS though is the "n-word". I think "nigga" is fine, so just change any thing that reads "nig**r" to "nigga" (i.e. Skelenigga). Nope. I just re-read the image and it hints that "nigga" can't be used either. (OVERTHELINE.jpg) Also clean up the word fag (even if it isn't being used in a derogatory manner and is used to describe, well, virtual characters). Nonetheless, let's clean this up because if not this entire wiki page will be closed. Thanks everyone. And I don't wanna hear any "omg wikia is so stoopid y cant we sai nigr omg w/e screw dis". I'm sure we're all adults here. Though our use of "fag" – which again, I haven't seen on this wiki besides it linking the the OP page– is a little nofunallowed.jpg. ::::::::::::::::: -Vidya Mac BREAKING NEWS: 24/2/2012 - Perhaps longest Fun Rumble ever which concluded in epic duel between Liquid Snake and Mike Erector. 24/2/2012 - Title changes everywhere, as Douk defeats Guile and earns himself Hea/v/yweight title! 24/2/2012 - Liquid gets a shot on Championship title and defeats Hoovy in CQC! 24/2/2012 - A grim day for /v/we, as Woody after being defeated by Liquid in 4 man FFA match loses his soul to our Glorious CEO - Skelenegro, forever putting our favourite deputy in eternal torment. 20/2/2012 - Woody incapacitated after severe burns during Liquid vs. Woody Inferno Match 20/2/2012 - Liquid triumphs in 6-man Cage Match 20/2/2012 - Woody wins 6-man Ladder Match 20/2/2012 - Team Original defeats Team Green in Tag Team Match 20/2/2012 - Pac-Monk boasts with 8 eliminations during Royal Warm-up Your CURRENT /v/WE World Champion... Liquid Snake! Defeated Hoovy in CQC on 24/02/2012 Read more about this here. Your CURRENT /v/WE Tag Team Champions... Jew Crew! ''Team Jew defeated Fauxhound ''and won TTC title on Tag Team Thursday 09/2/2012 Video recording of the match by xpOsiris thumb|342px|right Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Your CURRENT Hea/v/yweight Champion... Duke Nukem! Flawless victory against Guile on 24/02/2012 Category:Browse Category:Tag Team